Hurricane
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: It's Chandler's first day at McKinley, everything's going great until he meets a certain somebody. Nerd!Chandler, Badboy!Sebastian. the title is in reference to a Panic at the Disco song.
1. The Bus

This fic is in NO way, shape or form supposed to be the Sebandler version of "Go Your Own Way". I hadn't even read GYOW when I started this. I'm going a totally different way (hahah, I'm going my own way, hahaha) with this fic.

I really wanted someone to write this for me, but you know what they say you want something done right you gotta do it yourself. Now to tell you the truth a lot of what happens to Chandler in this story actually happened to me in real life, just thought you should know.

* * *

I stood at my bus stop, heart pounding, a nervous smile blossoming on my face. Today was going to be my first day at McKinley. As the bus drove up, I adjusted my sweater vest and clutched my books to my chest; I climbed on board looking around for an open seat. That when I saw him, he was sitting near the back, brown hair spiked up in every direction, a piercing on his eyebrow, you could see the beginning of some sort of tattoo from underneath his white v-neck that was hidden by a leather jacket that seemed too worse for wear, his jeans also looked a little ratty with holes, rips and stains. However, he had a very attractive face.

I swallowed hard as I made my way down the aisle, and past the boy who cat-whistled while I walked by.

"Oooh, I always wanted a little twink like you." He laughed, winking at me.

I felt my face get hot and I huffed away, sitting as far away as I could.

"Oh, c'mon baby don't be so mad, c'mon let's kiss and make up." He said, teasing me to know end as he puckered his lips making little kissy sounds.

Now I had just about the whole bus laughing at me, I began to sink down into my seat. Could this day get any worse?

"Shut your face Smythe and leave the poor kid alone!" A boy said from the front of the bus, he was glaring at boy making fun of me.

He also had brown hair, but it was done in a more careful matter, like he actually wanted to look good. He wore a nice collared shirt with a vest with a pocket watch attached, he looked very fashionable.

"Why don't you come here and kiss my butt Hummel?" The other boy retorted, flipping him the bird.

The nice of the two just rolled his eyes and came over to sit by me.

I was immediately nervous, this beautiful angel who had just defended me was now sitting next to me, and needless to say I was sweating like a pig.

"Don't worry about him he's just a harmless douchebag, well, most of the time." He said looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes that looked like they sky after a storm, "My name's Kurt Hummel."

I stared at the outstretched hand for a while, before remembering that I was supposed to shake it.

"C-Chandler Kiehl." I said half cursing myself that the first thing I said to him came out as a stutter.

He overlooked anyhow.

"Just steer clear of him, and if he gives you any trouble come straight to me. He may talk big, but he wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, especially since my boyfriend's in the boxing club." Kurt said, a love sick smile appearing on his face when he started to talk about his boyfriend.

This made me even more depressed, here I thought maybe I had a chance with this angel of a person, but it turns out that they're already taken and obviously head over heels for him.

"And you can come eat lunch with us; I think you'll like Blaine, my boyfriend." He continued.

This was unusual for me, usually you can't shut me up, I would just talk for hours on end, but for some reason I couldn't even muster up a single sentence.

"I've never seen you around, did you just move here?" Kurt asked, adjusting himself, so his body was face me even more.

"Yeah, I used to live in New York actually, I had to move for, uh, person reasons." I squeaked out, looking anywhere but Kurt's face because I could look at in directly.

"No way! I've always wanted to go there. You see it's kinda my dream to be a Broadway singer." The bubbly brunet chirped his face lighting.

"Hummel not this crap again, I would like to go one day without hearing you moan on and on about New York, I bet if that city was a person you just go up to them and just bend over and take it like a bi-"

"Sebastian if you don't like it then just put your headphones on. I know you have them, you never leave the house without them." Kurt interrupted before he could finish, rolling his eyes.

"What are you some sort of stalker?" The boy named Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well if you skip the I'm in love with you part and go to the I'm going to kill you part, then yeah you'd be right. The only reason why I know anything about you is because of all last year when you tried to steal my boyfriend." Kurt growled, giving Sebastian the dirtiest of looks.

"Whatever Hummel and by the way you're not the only one who wants to know about the new blonde on campus." Sebastian said licking his lips, was that a tongue piercing?

Kurt just made a face at the delinquent and moved more so I was hidden.

"Anyway, do you like Broadway?" Kurt asked, his eyes lighting up again.

"Evita!" I shouted, my excitement going through the roof, "Oh my gosh! Both the film and the Broadway versions were great! I watch the movie about 10 times a day! And how great is that song 'Rainbow High'?! It's like my favorite song ever! I tried to find the sheet music for it, but they told me it was sold out which is a preposterous lie! Oh crap I'm so sorry when I get excited I tend to start yelling."

I sunk back down into my seat, how could I go and do that, Kurt might have thought I was kind of cool and quite but now that he knows I'm a Mr. Chatterbox.

"No don't be! I think its better when you talk a lot." Kurt said waving off my apology.

"Just imagine what you would sound like in bed when I'm pounding the ever loving crap out of you're as-"

"Sebastian so help me god I will come over there and strangle you!" Kurt hissed, giving more dirty looks.

"You mean the god you don't believe in?" Sebastian asked an evil smirk on his face.

Kurt couldn't even say anything because he was so upset, he just turned away fuming.

"What's his problem anyway?" I asked, as quietly as I could so Sebastian wouldn't hear me.

"Who knows, he's been like this for as long as I've known him." Kurt said shrugging.

I couldn't help but sneak a look, Sebastian really was good looking if you looked passed the piercings and way his lips seemed to always curving into a sneer. If he was a little bit nicer I might have developed a crush on him.

We soon pulled up to the high school; Kurt hurried me out of the bus before Sebastian could get too close to us. I followed Kurt to the front of the school where he suddenly stopped abruptly, I was about to ask what was wrong when he called out, "Blaine!"

I waved a hand so they could be more easily seen. Soon a boy not much taller than I was walked up to us his eyes focused on one thing and one thing alone; Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, giving him a small peck on the lips before parting. I could tell that they both felt the same way about each other; that they were the only ones for them.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked an arm still around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, this is Chandler Kiehl, I kind of took him under my wing, and Sebastian keeps picking on him." Kurt explained.

"What? Listen if he lays a finger on you just come and talk to me and I'll make sure that never happens again." Blaine said, giving me a bright smile.

"Thank you, you've both been so nice to me I don't know what to say." I said smiling a bit myself.

"Say you'll hang out with us, you seem like an awesome guy!" Blaine laughed, giving me a playful punch to the arm as the bell rung.

"Oh, I guess it's time to go to class. Do you need help?" Kurt offered.

I shook my head, "I'm good I made sure to figure out where everything was when I was here at orientation."

We then said goodbye as I made my way to algebra 2, sitting down in one of the seats in the front row, because I couldn't see well, even with my glasses on. I was actually excited about this class since math has always been one of my favorite classes. That all changed when Sebastian entered the room. When he saw me a creepy smile spread across his face, like a predator spying its weakened prey. I tried to hide behind my text book but it was a little late for that, he placed it down onto the table.

"Awww, babe feeling a little shy?" He mocked, pouting his lips.

I felt like crying, I was already humiliated from what happened on the bus and now I had to spend more than half an hour with this horrible human being.

"Mr. Smythe would you please take your seat?" The Teacher asked, entering the room, not even looking in our direction.

"Of course Mr. Shue whatever you say." Sebastian said in a fake sweet voice.

He sat down behind me, putting a foot on my chair and vibrating it, chuckling under his breath. I didn't have the guts to turn around and yell at him so I just tried to put some weight on the chair so it wouldn't move as much. That had to be the longest 45 minutes of my life as soon as the bell rung I gathered my things as fast as I could, but not before my torturer stopped me at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"P-please I need to get to the next class." I squeaked, avoiding his eye contact.

"C'mon sugar just let me squeeze one of those tight buns." Sebastian said , moving in closer on me.

"No, please…" I pleaded tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Sebastian what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Shue demanded just now hearing the conversation.

"Nothin' Mr. Shue just asking Chandler here if he needed any help finding his other classes.

"And I told you I didn't so please get out of my way!" I shouted, tears pouring down my cheeks.

The look of utter shock was now plastered on his face, he moved out of the way and I ran down the hall straight into the boys bathroom.


	2. Theater

Just so you know, the class that happened to me in wasn't Math, it was Economics, just so you know.

* * *

I sat in one of the stalls face buried in my hands, crying my eyes out. It's a good thing that most of the time the boy's restroom is empty. I thought for sure I was safe until I heard the door open, I put a hand over my mouth, some tears still sliding down my cheeks. I accidently let out a little sob, I cursed myself as I hoped the person hadn't heard that.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The person asked, stopping in front of the stall I was in. He had a high pitched voice that sounded familiar.

"Chandler? Those look like your shoes. Honey are you okay?" He asked and that when I realized it was Kurt.

I tried to collect myself as I opened the door slowly, whipping some tears on my sleeve. When Kurt saw me he looked like his heart had broken in two.

"What happe- it was Sebastian wasn't it? C'mon let's go tell Blaine." Kurt said angrily, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

"Wait, it's only second period we can't just interrupt his class." I said my voice still a little shaky.

"He's in history, he'll thank us. Plus this is an important, the teacher will understand." Kurt reassured, reaching into one of his pockets, pulling out a packet of tissues and offered them to me.

I was just going to take one, but Kurt pushed the whole package to me.

"I have like a bunch of them in my backpack, Blaine has bad allergies around this time." He explained.

I clutched the gift from the angel to my chest feeling a bit happier. We made our way through the hallway and stopped at the history room, Kurt popped his head in.

"Ms. Holliday?" Kurt asked, interrupting her performance of Queen Catherine, "Could we borrow Blaine?"

I didn't have to see to tell that Blaine had looked right up from his notes and was now beaming, just because he was looking at Kurt.

"What for?" Ms. Holliday asked, it wasn't mean it was more concerned.

"Um, you see..." Kurt said, moving so she could see me.

One look at my red eyes and she told Blaine that he was needed out in the hall. The boy that made Kurt smile like no one else hurried out to meet us.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned, eyes going from Kurt to me, his eyes, for once, lingered on me.

"Sebastian."

That's all Kurt had to say and Blaine immediately understood.

"We should tell Ms. Holliday." Blaine said, motioning back into the classroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, obviously Kurt wanted more violent punishment for Sebastian.

"Sweetie, if I start a fight in school I'll get expelled." Blaine explained, an arm going around the brunet's waist, "After school however is another story."

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine kissing him on the cheek. After that Blaine called Ms. Holliday out and we told her about everything.

"Did he hit you at all?" Ms. Holliday asked.

Kurt was about to yell at her but she just put a hand out to stop him, "Just asking."

I shook my head, "No."

"But that amount of verbal abuse should be enough to get him suspended at least right?" Kurt asked desperate.

"I'm afraid not. All he'll get is detention for probably a month." She said, crossing her arms crossed her chest, "At least that's probably what Mr. Figgins will say."

"What that's totally not fair!" Kurt said disgusted.

"I don't make the rules." Was all Ms. Holliday then she went back into the classroom, telling Blaine he could stay out as long as was needful.

"Blaine." Kurt said, looking at a spot on the wall across from us.

"Yes?" He asked, not sure what Kurt was going to say next.

"When you beat up Sebastian make sure you break some bones." The brunet growled.

"I was planning to." Blaine responded.

This made me smile a little bit, it was comforting to know that I had people who cared about me.

I went the rest of the day in fear of running into Sebastian, fortunately I didn't and at lunch all Kurt could talk about was how he was planning to murder said boy, but afterwards he began to tell me about the theater program here. That made me excited I've always loved to act and by the way Kurt was talking about it, it seemed that the program here was actually really good. I volunteered to show me around after school, until Blaine reminded him that they had a date and Kurt was about to cancel it until I told him that I knew where the theater was and that I was a big boy and could go check it out myself.

That's when my life go flipped upside down.

I walked into the auditorium, the lights were on and the stage looked so bright and inviting, I began to make my way towards it, until I heard some singing;

**Hey, Hey we are a hurricane, drop our anchors in the storm**

Sebastian came out, a paint brush in his hand, he sang as he climbed him on the ladder, a paint can precariously placed on the top.

**Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a glass to keep us warm '**

He began to paint the top of a card board house.

**Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me **

**Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me**

That's when he looked back and saw me, I must have startled him, because he fell off the ladder, he was only a few feet up, but it still sounded like it hurt when he hit the ground. The paint can falling off from the vibration of him falling, paint spilling all over the fallen boy. I would have felt bad for him if I didn't think that he deserved it.

However, I gasped and dropped my stuff and ran over to him, I moved the now empty can away, and kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sure he was a jerk and I kind of hated him, but I would never actually want him to get hurt.

And no it's not because I like him or anything, I just don't like seeing people get hurt.

He groaned a little, opening his eyes he looked like he was in pain.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, grunting as he sat up, a hand on his back which he must've hurt when he hit the floor.

"I could ask you." I said.

He looked at me and I shrank few feet, looking down at the ground.

"This is what I'm doing for detention." Sebastian explained.

Suddenly he tilted my head up to look at him, I instinctively fought against him.

"Hey, hey Blondie relax I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian said, not letting go of me.

"My name's Chandler." I said, it was supposed to come out confident and sort of snappy, but it came out as a small squeak.

"Chandler, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just, sometimes I can't control my mouth and I say mean things, but that's just who I am I'm snarky and a total douchebag, but never think for one second that I would ever hurt you." He said sincerely, I had never noticed what a pretty color of green his eyes were.

Even if he meant what he said, I still wasn't ready to forgive him, so I moved away, this time he let me, I got up to leave, when he grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked, it sounded a bit more confident.

"I need help getting up, I really hurt my back with that fall." he said looking up at me.

_Why did he have to be attractive?_

I grabbed both of his hand, trying to pull him up with all my might, I was never really strong. I then tugged with all my strength, and he was on his feet, however, I was on my way to the ground. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

_Wait? Gorgeous? No, no only Kurt was gorgeous!_

I nodded my head, still standing there in his embrace, he had really strong arms and his chest was firm, he must work out.

Realizing that we had been standing like this for about five minutes I moved away, quickly going over to my stuff and making my way to the door.

"I'll make it up to you." Sebastian suddenly blurted out, but for I left.

I looked back at him, confused as to what he meant.

"For making you cry, I'll make it up to you." He said, a beautiful smile finding its way onto his lips.

Before my face could turn completely red, went out the door, leaving Sebastian to deal with the painty mess he was left with.


	3. Lake

I wasn't sure what to expect the next day as I stood at the bus stop, I had no idea what Sebastian had in mind when he said, "I'll make it up to you." The bus came and I got on, my heart pounding as I found the same messy brunet sitting in the same spot at the back of the bus. I slowly made my way down the aisle worried that maybe he would just pounce on me right there, but he didn't he just sat slouching in his seat listening to his music. I felt relieved as I sat down next to Kurt who could have bored holes in Sebastian's head by the way he was staring at it.

"Looks like I got lucky." I said, my heartbeat slowing down to a healthier rhythm.

"He's planning something." Kurt hissed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe he felt bad about what he did yesterday." I suggested, I hadn't told Kurt, or really anyone about what happened in the auditorium, but I was mostly sure that Sebastian had be sorry and him not teasing me at all, seemed a good way of making it up to him.

"No way, he doesn't have a heart, last year he almost blinded Blaine and he wasn't even a little bit sorry." Kurt growled at the thought of Blaine getting hurt.

Was he really just pulling my leg? Was Sebastian just pretending to be sorry or something? And if so what was he hoping to get out of doing that?

"Should we go to the counselor to get you out of that class?" Kurt asked, brining me out of my thought process.

"I'm sorry, what?' I asked, not hearing the beginning of that.

"The class you're in with Sebastian, should we try to get you out of it?" Kurt restated.

I thought about it, maybe that was a good idea; I should probably avoid Sebastian every way I could…however… I couldn't explain why, but something was pulling me to Sebastian, like some sort of invisible tether that kept us connected and it wasn't in a, 'I love you and want to run away with you and never leave your side' way , I'm not sure what it was, but it defiantly not that. I don't even know why I would feel that way about someone like him. I hadn't even known him for a whole day, especially since throughout most of that day he had made me feel like crap, but still. I couldn't shake that feeling that no matter what I did the universe would just end up throwing him and me together.

I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring at Sebastian all the while I was thinking, it wasn't until he spotted me and gave me a little wink that I quickly looked away only to find Kurt staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I squeaked what had I done to get a look like that from my angel?

"You've been staring at Sebastian for like 5 straight minutes and you weren't even glaring." Kurt said in unbelief, him must've thought that I was staring at the brunet because I liked him.

"No,no, it just I was thinking, I didn't even know I was staring at him!" I rambled off franticly, hands moving in odd and random gestures.

"So have you decided what to do?" My angel asked, taking my explanation.

"I think… I'll stay in that class." I said playing with a rip on the spine of my textbook that was in my lap.

"WHAT!? Are you insane!?" Kurt practically screamed so loud I thought the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Hey Hummel, shut your face gash. What Blondie decides is up to him. That's why it's called a decision." Sebastian spat out, it kind of startled me to hear him talking.

"Sebastian stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you." Kurt growled, shooting him one of this now famous dirty looks.

"From what I've heard it does and you should know that I won't lay a finger on Blondie here." Sebastian said, fed up with Kurt always biting his head off.

"You little eavesdropper!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey, when have I ever respected anyone's privacy? I'm not a delinquent for nothing." Sebastian said, giving Kurt the finger once more.

Kurt huffed back into his seat, "I need to ask Blaine to drive us to school so we don't have to listen to the Lima loser up there."

I didn't say anything; I just sat there staring at the back of the seat in front of us.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Kurt asked in a low whisper, probably so Sebastian wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Yes, I-"I was going to say that I trusted Sebastian, but I stopped. Wait, I don't really trust him do I? No, I was just going to say that to make Kurt not worry, there's no way that I would ever trust someone like him.

We got off the bus and just like yesterday Kurt hurried me off the bus before Sebastian could get close enough. We met up with Blaine where Kurt complained that Blaine had not beaten up Sebastian like he said; all conflict was solved with a simple kiss. I wondered what it was like to kiss someone, I bet Sebastian…Wait, why was I thinking about Sebastian kissing me? Why was I thinking about kissing Sebastian as all? What's wrong with me? The boy who tormented me, made me cry was the same boy I was imagining walking down the hall with hand in hand and sharing goodbye kisses with as we left for our different classes. Was it just because he said sorry? Or did it have to do with how he held me yesterday?

Before I had to explain to Blaine and Kurt why I was turning red I said goodbye and made my way to math class. I was half way there before I felt someone slip a finger into my belt loop and stop me from walking. As I looked behind me, my heart jumped out of my chest.

There I was face to face with Sebastian Smythe, his face just inches away from mine, kissing distance even. Oh why did I have to think about kissing before this happened? I let out a small squeak in surprise, which caused Sebastian to raise one pierce eyebrow.

"Calm down Blondie, I'm not going to hurt you. Now come with me." He whispered in my ear, I felt a tingling sensation flow down my spine.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Come with me and you'll see." I chuckled, his breath tickling my ear.

He pulled me by my belt loop, until I remembered that I could walk on my own, we were half way to an exit when the bell rang.

"Sebastian we have to go to class!" I said, I have not been late of a class in my whole life, so this was almost making me have a panic attack.

"We're skipping." He said nonchalantly, opening the door for me, waiting me to go outside.

"What! I can't just skip class! I've never missed a single day in my life! Can't you do this another time?" I complained, almost hyperventilating that the fact is that I was already late.

"No. I don't know where you live and the other times I would never be able to pry you from Hummel's talons. Now stop being a bi-"Sebastian was about to call me a name, but corrected himself, "Just come on."

I was about to protest one more time, but Sebastian grabbed me by the belt loop once more, pulling me outside with him, I whined a little as we made our way through the parking lot, stopping next to a kind of an old, rusty beat up car that had duck tape all over it.

"Is that your car?" I asked, it looked like something he would drive.

"Blondie, if I had a car do you think I would take the bus to school?" He asked, giving me a look that was a mix of snarky and surprise that I was that stupid.

"Then who's car it that?" I asked, still unsure why we were still standing next to it.

Sebastian riffled through his bag that seemed like some rats had chewed on it. He then pulled out a coat hanger, at first in confused me, but then I put two and two together.

"You're not going to break into that car are you?!" I blurted out; I couldn't believe this was happening.

He didn't say anything, he just worked to unlock the car, it only took him about a minute.

"I didn't get sent to juvie for nothing sweet cheeks" Sebastian said winking, as if that was supposed to some awesome pick up line.

My eyes about popped out of my head. Juvie! Oh great now I was stuck out here in the parking lot with this lunatic who was now very dangerous. I should've listened to Kurt.

"Well darling get in." He said motioning with his head for me to get in the passenger's side.

"But!" I protested, we could just steal a car!

"Don't worry we'll have it back by the end of the day." Sebastian said rolling his beautiful green eyes.

I really don't know why I got in, I should've turned and ran, screaming at the top of my lungs and hope that someone saved me before Sebastian could get to me, but I did. I closed my door and sat there nervously as Sebastian worked trying to hot wire the car, he let out a few curses as he was shocked a few times; he obviously hadn't done this in a while. Finally the engine roared to life and a look of satisfaction spread across his face.

"Alright let's go." He said, pulling quickly out of the parking space before I had even gotten my seatbelt on.

It was worse than I had imagined, he drove way to fast and would only stop at red lights when I yelled at him and by yelling at him I mean screaming in terror and when he would stop, he'd slam on the breaks, after the last 4 times I learned to slam myself against the back of my chair so I wouldn't get whiplash. I was so worried about his driving that I hadn't paid any attention to where we were going. It wasn't until I could see nothing but trees that I began to get worried.

"Where are we?" I asked eyes wide.

"Relax we're still in Ohio." Sebastian said, patting my knee to which I jumped about five feet in the air.

He smiled at this reaction and not in an 'aw you're so cute way', in a dirtier way. What on earth was I doing? We then stopped and he got out of the car, I was scared for a little while thinking that maybe he had brought me here to kill me or do something else…..

A knock on my window almost made my heart fail.

"Hey Blondie get out, you gotta see this." Sebastian said, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a cigarette.

I got out slowly, I was amazed by what I saw there was a beautiful lake with crystal clear water, it looked so peaceful and welcoming. I looked over to Sebastian who was lighting up.

"Those are bad for you." I said, that was the only think that I could think to say.

"No really?" Sebastian said raising his eyebrows; he was being so sarcastic it hurt.

"Go on." He said after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at his questioningly.

"Go check it out, I know you want to." Sebastian explained, motioning to the lake.

I made my way down as Sebastian just sat on the hood of the car smoking. I stood at the edge of the water a smile creeping its way onto my face; it's been a long time since I'd seen a body of water. When I lived in New York it was nothing but tall buildings, pavement and the occasional fountain.

I then found myself face first into the water, I could hear the laughter of a teenage boy,I flipped myself over and propped myself onto my elbows, looking up to see Sebastian's face red with laughter.

"You bully!" I gasped, whipping so water and dirt from my eye.

"Yeah, I am." He chuckled looking down at me, the cigarette still between his lips.

I took a hand and splashed some water up and it hit him square in the face, putting out that dastardly thing.

"Oh you whore! Do you know how much these cost?" He yelled, taking the wet cigarette from his mouth and throwing in on the ground.

This sudden outburst frightened me, I scooted away from him, eyes big, heart pounding.

"Aw crap." Sebastian exclaimed after realizing what he just did, "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm not mad."

He crouched down in front of me so we were eye level. I was still shaking a bit; I was never been good with anger.

"And just when you started to get comfortable with me, I go a blow it." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

He then looked right at me with those green eyes that looked like someone took emeralds and screwed them into Sebastian's face. He took a hand and placed it on my ankle, he didn't grab it or anything, he just simply put it there to show me that he was not going to hurt me. He then slid it up to my calf, I began to squirm a little and Sebastian almost took his hand away, but decided to wait as he slid it up more and was now on my knee. I now had no idea what Sebastian was thinking as the hand found its way to my thigh, sliding it up farther and farther until,

"Stop." I breathed out and Sebastian immediately took his hand away, putting it up in the air.

"See." He said keeping eye contact with me, "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't expected this from him, to tell you the truth I didn't think he was actually going to stop and things were going to get out of hand, but I was wrong.

I got up wobbling a little; Sebastian stood up and grabbed my forearm to help steady me. I blinked a few times.

"Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I've just got low blood pressure and sometimes when I get up too fast I get dizzy." I explained as he led me by the hand over to the car.

"Then let's get some food into you." He said, letting go of my hand and getting into the driver's side.

"Sebastian, low blood pressure is not the same thing as low blood sugar." I said, getting into the passenger's side.

"Well, I'm hungry so." He said starting the car.

He handed his leather jacket to me; I hadn't even noticed he took it off. He didn't tell me to put it on or anything, but I did anyway, I was kind of cold from being soaked. It didn't smell of that much smoke as I had thought actually it kind smelled good.

We stopped at Jack-in-the –box on the way to school, Sebastian rolling his eyes at me when I told him I was a vegetarian and he muttered something about that under his breath as he ordered a burger for him and a salad for me.

When we got back to school it was over. I hadn't thought that we were gone that long. We parked the car back were we found it and Sebastian deposed of our trash and we parted ways, him going to detention and me to the bus, where I had to come up with an excuse for why I wasn't at lunch.

On the way Kurt was talking to me about something, I don't remember what it was, I was too busy thinking about Sebastian and how maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

Me: **NOT!**


	4. Cuts

I really like this chapter. Also I think it's the longest one I've ever written.

* * *

I thought that everything was okay now. I thought Sebastian was better than whatever one else had said. I thought that maybe now Sebastian and I had a chance now. I was wrong. Oh how horribly wrong I was. I stood there in the middle of the hallway, thousands of people staring at me as ice and red dye number seven dripped down my face, Sebastian standing in front of me holding the cup it hand once contained it. He sneered at me, turning as he threw the cup over his shoulder which it hit me right in the face, which he happened to see a snicker at. He left calling one word over his shoulder,

"Fag."

I stood still, hands clutching my sweater vest willing myself not to cry. How could I be so stupid as to have believed that he had changed? He only took me out on that, I don't even want to call it a date, so that it would hurt more when he did this. He was just toying with my emotions.

I heard footsteps coming, and the sound of people being shoved and a voice that yelled, "Get out of my way!"

An arm went around my shoulders as I was escorted to the boy bathroom, I didn't even look to see who it was I just kept staring at the ground, as if that was the only thing I could focus on that wouldn't make me fall to pieces.

"Honey put your hands on the sink; I'm going to clean that slushie out of your hair."A voice that could only belong to Kurt said gently.

He took off my hat handing it to someone, probably Blaine.

I tried to focus on Kurt's fingers that were running through my hair in attempt to clean me up, but all I could see every time I closed my eyes was that stupid little smug smile and those green eyes that mocked him. I just broke down crying I didn't care if I looked like a fool in front of Kurt, it just hurt so bad. I thought that maybe, just maybe my life was going to get better, but it never does.

I could hear Kurt whispering comforting words between my heavy sobs; he pulled me into a hug, not caring if his designer shirt got ruined as I cried into it.

"Shh, Chan it's alright. I am never going to let anyone ever hurt you ever again and I mean it." He cooed petting my wet hair, almost crying himself.

I felt another set of strong arms around me, Blaine, "That's right."

"It's a-always like this." I sobbed, hiccupping.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away a little.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, moving some hair out of my eyes.

"I guess it's because I'm a stupid ugly, faggot or something." I said; tear after tear falling to the floor.

"Chandler! Don't ever say that! You are not any of those things!" Kurt scolded, surprised by what I was saying.

"Let me finish please." I pleaded, calming down a bit, whipping my eyes on my sleeve.

Kurt hesitantly closed his mouth and nodded for me to go on.

"I'm always alone, I sit by myself during lunch, I do projects by myself and then there's this one guy who comes up to me, and he's nice to me and he makes me feel all fluttery inside and I feel like I'm worth something and then he goes and humiliates me in front of the whole school just so he can get a cheap laugh out of the gay nerd that no one likes." Suddenly it's hard to see through these eye blurred by tears.

"He doesn't know that I'm going to go home and cut myself and that my father will find me on the floor half bled to death. He doesn't know that I'll have to stay in the hospital for the remained of the year because I refuse to eat so the nurses are forced to feed me through a tube. He doesn't know that I'll have to spend the whole summer attending therapy that doesn't really help. He doesn't know that I have to take depression pills every day." I say, becoming completely overcome by the sobs wrecking my body.

Kurt looked like he was about to cry or throw up and Blaine looked like he needed to leave the room all together.

"Chandler is that what happened at your old school?" Kurt said, trying not to cry.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded, hugging myself.

"D-did you like Sebastian?" Kurt asked, he wasn't accusing me or anything, it was just a question asked out of concern.

"I don' k-know. I think maybe I was beginning to, I at least thought we were friends, but…" I said, trying not to recall the incident.

"Chandler." Kurt said, going to put a hand on his shoulder, but I moved away.

"I think I'm going to go home now." I said, not being able to look either of them in the eye.

I made my way out of the bathroom to the front office to phone my father, he would pick me up no questions asked; after all he let me do whatever I wanted.

I lying on my bed, curled up into a ball. This couldn't be happening all over again. Not again. Part of me wanted to pop in Evita, not because I wanted to watch it, but just because it would be a distraction and maybe I would even end up losing myself in it, but this was something even Evita couldn't fix. Betrayed twice by people I had just be being to trust and maybe even love.

I buried my head into my pillow, maybe my dreams would be a better place to be. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock, it startled me. Maybe Dad had sensed what was up and was checking on me so we would have a repeat.

When I opened the door, however, no one was there. Maybe I was hearing things, there was another knock and I realized it came from the window. I have no idea why I didn't go get my Dad, but I just walked over and opened the blinds. I never wanted to hurt someone so bad.

It was HIM, the nerve of him to show up like this. Who did he think he was with that bleeding lip-wait bleeding?

"Um, hey." He grunted shifting himself on my roof; he winced in pain as he moved.

So Sebastian was injured, oh well. I've been hurt one too many times; I went to pull the blinds back down.

"Wait! No I have an explanation, I'm not saying it's a good one, but I have one." He quickly blurted out, eyes shining in fear and pain.

I felt a little bad for him, but it wasn't enough, to make me let him in and I proceeded to close the blinds.

"PLEASE! I'll let you hit me as many times as you want or whatever you want just please let me it!" He pleaded franticly.

It wasn't the promise of letting me hit him that made me open the window it was his look of pure terror that I had seen on my face so many times before.

Sebastian maneuvered through the window, his injuries making it difficult, which made him fall onto the floor. I just hoped my day thought I was going through the anger stage of hormones and wouldn't come up here. I sat myself on the bed as Sebastian struggled to get himself sitting upright, propping himself with the bed. He breathing was labored and it seemed that no matter how he moved he was always in pain. Once he got himself situated he looked up at me, he green eyes looking a little clouded.

"How's it hanging beautiful?" He asked, swallowing hard afterwards.

I stiffed up, did he not remember want he did to me?

"Oh man, you eyes are all red and puffy. I made you cry again didn't I?" He asked closing his eyes and whacking his head against the bed.

"You are not going to make it up to me." I said, I almost didn't recognize my voice, it sounded like all color had been drained from it.

"What? Blondie?" He asked confused, tilting his head.

"My name's Chandler and once you done here I never want to see you ever again." I hissed, I kind of surprised myself, I had never gotten angry like this ever in my life.

Apparently Sebastian knew this as well I could tell by the shocked expression on his face, but it soon disappeared and he looked serious.

"Let me see your hands." He said, moving a little jolting as pain shot through him.

Okay, I was kind of getting worried about him about now, but I was still mad at him.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, looking ahead.

"Just give them here."

Sebastian never did have any patients and I just let him do what he wanted, until he started pushing my sleeves up.

"What are you-"I demanded as I tried to pull my hands away, but he had a firm grip on me, he hands felt kind of cold.

He pushed the sleeves up to reveal several crisscrossing marks on my wrists, he looked at them with sad eyes as he traced on of the thicker lines with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I-"I was about to make up some sort of lie, but he cut me off.

"I heard." He simply said and I almost fell apart again, "I had to see if you were alright so after everyone had left I went to the find you, but Hummel and Blaine were there so I just stayed outside with the door cracked. Chandler you have to believe me when I say that I wanted to throw up because of what I did and that was before I knew what had happened to you. Now I just want to throw myself off a cliff or something."

"Is that why?" I asked, gesturing to his body, referring to the fact that he was injured.

"This? No, I got this…well I'll tell you, but right now I need you to do me a favor do you have a first aid kit?" He asked, he seemed to be breathing harder.

I nodded.

"Do you have the supplies for stitches?" Sebastian asked once again.

"Stitches?!" I gasped, did he really need stitches?

He breathed in deep, pulling up his shirt to reveal a deep gash in his abdomen. I almost jumped out of my skin,

"Shouldn't you go to the doctor?!" I exclaimed staring it as it oozed blood.

"Just get the kit." He said, too tired to fight with me.

I leapt up and ran to the bathroom, rifling the cabinet for the first aid kit, I looked inside it looked like we had what he needed. I went back to find Sebastian shirtless the bloody garment abandoned on the floor along with his beloved jacket.

"Alright, either you hold me or find me something to bite on." He said motioning for me to give him the first aid kit, looking through it; he pulled out the thread looking thing and a needle, along with some disinfectants.

"What?" I asked out of shock.

"Well princess this isn't going to be a walk in the park for me, especially since I don't have any alcohol for me to drink, I guess we have these alcohols rubbing stuff, but I'd like to use them to make sure I don't get infected." He said picking them up and shaking them, "So either you hold me or find me something to bite on and hurry it up on the decision because I'm kind of bleeding to death here."

"I'll hold you I guess." I didn't want Sebastian to ruin any of my things, although I kind of wondered why he wasn't using his shirt or jacket, but I guess it had blood on it.

A smile creeped up on his lips, oh how I wish I hadn't said that. Sebastian then motioned for me to sit behind him.

"You might wanna lean back on the wall and have me lay between your legs." Sebastian suggested, he was trying to be serious, but you could tell he was a little bit happy.

I did as he said and he leaned back onto me, my chest pressed against his back, I hadn't realized how large Sebastian was or heavy.

"Mmmm, you're soft." He purred as he set up his station.

I just rolled my eyes, "Just start patching yourself up already."

"Alright, alright keep your panties on, or on second thought take them off." Sebastian teased and I jabbed him in the side, "OW! Hey injured here!"

He grabbed an alcohol wipe tearing it out of its package, he took a deep breath before placing it right on the gaping wound, he hissed, throwing his head back onto my shoulder, eyes squeezed tight. He opened them as he began to get used to the pain once he was finished he threw the bloody wipe into the open lid of the first aid kit. He then grabbed the needle and thread.

He took another deep breath, "Okay, here comes the fun part. Just so you know anything that happens here stays here."

"Why are you assuming I'm going to do something?" I asked, was he really that full of himself?

"Oh I'm not worried about what you're going to do." I said as he rested his elbows on my knees as he tried to thread the needle, "It's what I might do."

After the 5th time he failed, I took the need from him and threaded it myself.

"Thanks." He whispered, licking his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous myself, I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding, just like I could feel his.

"Nope." He said going for it.

I could look even if needles didn't make me nervous I don't think I could in any life watch someone stitch themselves up. Sebastian just about yelled a curse, until he remembered where he was, he bit down on his tongue and the rest came out as pitiful whimper. I didn't think I would go soft for him so easily, but that little crying whimper was all it took. I ran my thumb across his collarbone, as I kissed his head, it made my heart hurt to know he was going through so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it except hold him and let him know I was here.

Sebastian stopped half way through, sweat covering most of his body, he was panting, practically gasping for breath.

"Chandler." He gasped out, between breaths, pain all through his voice.

I could feel my heart breaking in two.

"I'm here. You're doing great Sebastian." I said in the steadiest voice I could muster.

"It hurts." He said I felt a tear fall onto my hand.

"I know." I said nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "I know."

That's how the rest of the night went, Sebastian groaning and bubbling out sounds of pain as he sewed the wound closed and I held him, kissed him and told him that everything was going to be alright.

He barely had enough energy at the end to tie the string and cut off the excess. He threw his materials over with the alcohol wipe, leaning back fully onto me; I didn't really mind how heavy he was anymore.

I had one hand out front, which Sebastian soon intertwined with his own. My free hand I used to run through his hair.

"I never want to do that again." Sebastian muttered.

"Me neither." I said, playing with a strand of hair.

"Except this part," He breathed, I could tell he was smiling, "I would mind lying like this with you every day."

I sang quietly as he fell asleep.

**Hey, hey we are a hurricane drop our anchors in a storm**

**Hey, they will never be the same.**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

'**Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me.**

'**Cause they know I know that they don't sound like me.**


	5. The Morning After

Sorry it took so long guys but I've been lazy :( I hope you like this chapter, I like it myself :D

Now it we all ask really nicely maybe Sammy with write Sebastian's POV for this chapter *bats eyeslashes* only if you want to sweetie...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy; the sunlight had just leaked through the blinds and got me right in the eye. I groaned and snuggled deeper into-wait was that a person I just snuggled into? There's a person in my bed? I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack, next to me was the man that I had never even dream (okay maybe once) I would ever wake up next to, Sebastian; and not just any Sebastian, a shirtless Sebastian. He was sound asleep, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I was about to yell at him for being in my bed, but then the memories of the other night flashed through my head and I didn't have to heart to shove him out. I began moving some hair out of his eyes when he woke up with a start, a hand going out, gripping my wrist a little too roughly. I yelped, trying to pull back, his eyes were wild and bloodshot and I was frightened, but he immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in and let go as fast as he could.

"Crap! Sorry babe, I didn't mean to be so rough. Did I hurt you?" He asked, grabbing my wrist once more, but very gently and examining it for bruises or anything that wasn't there before.

"N-no. Wha-what happened?" I stuttered, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I just….I….I just have my guard up when I'm asleep, so it's probably better that you don't do that again. It's just the way I am." Sebastian explained, one hand running through his hair, another rubbing circles into my lower back.

"So what happened last night? How did you get that?" I asked, gesturing to his wound, but making sure no to touch it.

The brunet chewed the inside of his cheek, both hands on my waist pulling us flush together, I tried to not let that distract me. He hummed a little as he thought.

"Sebastian, you owe me the truth." I said, giving him a hard look.

His green eyes met my blue ones, and I had to teach myself how to breathe again, he really had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. He took a deep breath, and his defenses seemed to have lowered. I was finally going to get my answers.

"Do you know who David Karofsky, Noah Puckerman and Azimo are?" Sebastian asked, fingers playing with the hem of my sweatshirt.

I'd heard of them from Kurt, but I didn't really know much about them so I shook my head.

"They're kind of like me, except worse, but we are kind of a group and we all control parts of the school. Dave's got the North side, Puck's got the West side, Azimo's got the East side and I have the South side. It's kind of an unspoken thing, even we haven't talked about it, but anyway that's our area and all we do is bully people, screw who we want and wreak havoc. One rule though, you can't fall in love." Sebastian elaborated, "Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

I shook my head, that didn't really explain any of his actions.

The brunet sighed closing his eyes and putting his and mine foreheads together shaking his head a little. He opened his eyes and said,

"I'm in love with you dummy."

It took a while for my brain to process what he had just said and when it did my face turned bright cherry red and tears threatened to spill over. I had never been loved before, except by my parents, but I'd never been loved by someone my age.

"Hey, hey don't start crying yet, I'm not done with the story." He laughed, brushing some tears away with his thumb.

"Anyway, the other guys found out and they threatened to kill me if I didn't stop, and those guys, they don't joke around. So I tried to make you hate me, but the only thing I did was hurt you and I couldn't do it anymore, I can't keep playing this game. So I went up to them and I told them where they could stick their rule, then the next thing I knew I was dragging myself to your house, please don't ask me where I got your address, and praying that you wouldn't be too angry to help me." Sebastian finished with a small smile.

I just stared at him as if he had just grown a third eye. There were so many things floating around in my brain that I didn't know quite what to say, so I said the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

"You're in love with me?" I asked, that piece of information was hard for me to believe.

Sebastian just chuckled lightly, leaning closer and pressed his lips to mine. It was just a small kiss, there was no tongue or anything it was just a simple sweet peck on the lips.

"What do you think?" He asked raising an eyebrow and his signature smile back on his face.

I smiled like a fool; here I was in bed with the one boy I would never choose if I had my pick, snuggling with him, kissing him. I should be mad as hell at him but I couldn't because he loved me. Someone actually loved me and the funny thing is that I loved him back. I never thought I would especially since that first bus ride, I thought he would make my life a living hell, not make it better. Sebastian took the moment of silence to bury his face into my neck, drifting back to sleep.

"Wait, Sebastian what time is it?" I asked, trying to sit up but the brunet was not letting that happen.

"How should I know? Just go back to sleep, I'm tired." Sebastian groaned, giving me a squeeze.

I moved the best I could until I saw my alarm clock sitting on the dresser next to my bed. 7:58, two minutes until the bus was supposed to come and I was still in my pajamas with a boy wrapped around my body who didn't seem like he was going anywhere. To make things better there was a knock on my door. I thanked myself for remembering to close the door before climbing in bed with Sebastian who had passed out after stitching himself up.

"y-yes?" I squeaked, my heart pounding.

"How you feeling bud?" My dad asked the door knob being to turn.

My heart leapt out of my chest as I yelled,

"DON'T!"

My dad stopped immediately and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked, his voice full of concern.

"Y-yeah I'm just…uh…I'm a mess, my eyes are all puffy and red and my hair is a mess I don't want anyone seeing me." I stammered out, looking at Sebastian sleeping basically on top of me to the door back and forth.

"I've seen you a lot worse bud." He said, his voice sounded sad, I knew what he was referring to but I really didn't want to think of that at the moment.

"P-please, just don't come in right now." I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"Alright, I guess this means you're not going to school today?" He asked.

"If that's alright." I responded.

"Of course it is bud." My dad answered his voice soft and caring.

I felt bad for my dad that he had to go through that with me, I wish that he didn't have to; I wish that I wasn't like this.

The sound of footsteps made me breathe a little easier, my dad was pretty relaxed about what I did but I don't think he would appreciate me having a boy in my bed, especially a boy like Sebastian who looked like he just escaped from juvie. I looked over to said boy and he was fast asleep, I could feel his warm, even breath on my neck. I wanted to move hair out of his eyes or touch him in some way but after being manhandled like that I decided just to keep my hands to myself. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor. I shot up in bed looking around to see what it was that had fallen. I small groan made me look down and I saw that Sebastian had rolled off the bed, taking half the bed sheets with him. I sat on my knees and looked over the edge of the bed and looked down at the poor boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." He mumbled propping himself up on his elbows.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay, I never laughed at you." I said smiling at how much he was blushing because he fell off the bed, "Need help getting up?"

The only answer I got was another quick kiss on the lips. He slowly got up, throwing the sheets onto my head. I pushed the sheet back so that it was cover my body but not my head. Meanwhile Sebastian went to pick up his shirt that was still dirty with blood, he made a face at it, debating whether to wear it or not.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want." I suggested pointing towards the closet.

"With how small you are?" Sebastian snorted, eyeing me.

"I have some big sweatshirts that I used to wear." I explained.

He soon disappeared into my walk-in closet, his voice soon sounded from inside of it,

"Why do you have nothing but long sleeves? Doesn't it go ho-"He stopped in the middle of his sentence and everything was quite until he came out with a grey plain grey sweatshirt on.

"Aren't you going to finish your sentence?" I asked, I hated when people stopped mid-sentence and then didn't finish.

Sebastian looked my way, his eyes looked sad and pained as he walked over to me. He kneeled down and gave me one more kiss.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, my cheeks feeling red hot.

"Do what? kiss you?" He asked settling down on the floor as I was still lying on the bed.

"Yeah, why do you just lightly kiss me? I expected that the first time we kissed that it'd probably end up with your, um, t-tong-." I stuttered, but Sebastian finished for me.

"With my tongue in your mouth." He said, a small smirk blooming onto his lips, "well normally I would but I don't want to scare you. I'll only do it if you ask me to."

Sebastian leaned closer I could feel his breath against my lips; my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Well…?" Sebastian asked, a small smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

"We-well what?" I asked cursing myself for stuttering at a time like this.

He moved over so that his lips were now next to my ear and he whispered,

"Are you going to ask me to French kiss you?"

I went as red as a cherry, he didn't really expect me to ask something like that of him did he? A simple look in his eyes told me; yes he was. He took his initial position, his lips just inches away from mine waiting for me to ask. I felt my face turn an even brighter shade of red, why did he have to be like this.

"Will yo-you French kiss me?" I muttered, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"What was that I couldn't hear you."

I knew he had heard me I could hear it in his voice and by the way his smirk grew.

I took a deep breath and said as long as I dared,

"Willyoufrenchkissme!?" I said as fast as I could just so I could get it over with, this was so embarrassing.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, inching in closer.

"Que vous le souhaitez." Sebastian purred closing the gap between my lips and his.

The kiss was surprisingly slow paced and romantic not hot and fast like I thought it would be. We interlocked lips for a couple of minutes, soon I felt the swipe of Sebastian's tongue on my bottom lips, wanting me to let him in, I hesitantly did. I had never done anything like this before I was a bit afraid that Sebastian would decide that I was not good and just leave on the spot, but he stayed where he was his tongue gently trying to coax mine into joining in on the fun. I had almost for gotten about his tongue piercing until my own tongue ran over it, I jumped a little and Sebastian pulled away almost immediately.

"Wait." I breathed out, a hand going to cup his cheek, making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere, "It's fine I was just taking a little off guard."

He stared at me for a while his green eyes roaming the room, he got up so fast it scared me, causing me to fall backwards onto my back on the bed, suddenly Sebastian was on top of me looking like a lion that has just captured his prey. Our lips met again, this time Sebastian's tongue going straight into my mouth, he was done with playing the nice romantic gentleman and I wasn't complaining. I moaned lightly into the kiss as I felt Sebastian's tongue piercing against my own tongue a weird thing that turned me on that I would have never thought would. I yelped a little as I felt Sebastian cup me through my sweatpants, it soon turned into a moan as the brunet added pressure to my cock. I was too wrapped up in the pleasure and emotion that I didn't hear the door open and it wasn't until Sebastian stopped moving that I noticed something was wrong. I looked up at Sebastian whose eyes were now fixated on the door, he looked like a deer in headlights. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked to the door way.

There I was layed out on the bed, with a boy who looked like trouble on top of me with his hand between my legs, lips swollen, a moaning mess, my almost first time and my dad had just walked in on it.


	6. Nightmares

Sorry this had taken so long guys, I've had a lot on my plate these past weeks, but as many of you have requested here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I had never been more humiliated in my life, which is really saying something because I was usually humiliated every day, but getting caught mid first time with a boy my dad had never even seen topped everything that I had ever been through. There was silence at first all of us not really sure what to say, after a while my dad just told us to collect ourselves and meet him down stairs at the dinner table. I was blushing all the way down the stairs I felt like crying. My dad trusted me and then I go and do this. We sat across from my dad. My heart pounded hard in my chest while Sebastian looked like he was determining what the outcome would be if he picked a fight with him and my father was mostly muscle so the odds weren't good.

"Now Chan, I don't mind if you have a boyfriend. I don't care if you have sec with that boyfriend-"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, I could feel my whole face flush.

"But I would appreciate it if you would tell me he's coming over so we don't have a repeat." My dad said calmly, "Is he your boyfriend Chan?"

I hesitated to respond, this was the first time that I had been forced to think about it. Was Sebastian my boyfriend? Did Sebastian knowledge that we were boyfriends?

"Chandler is he your boyfriend?" My dad asked one more time, his voice warning that if the answer was 'no' something big was about to go down.

"Yes he is." I finally answered looking over to see Sebastian's reaction, his green eyes seemed to sparkle a little and I could've sworn I could see a small smile on his lips.

"Did you come in through the front door son?" My dad asked addressing Sebastian this time.

"No sir, I came in through the window." Sebastian answered stiffly, keeping his attitude in check which I was grateful for.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"I was injured sir; I needed your son's help. I didn't know if I could trust you sir." Sebastian responded almost militaristically.

"You were injured? How bad?" My dad asked a little bit of concern coming into his voice.

"Just a scratch." Sebastian said, however I jumped in quickly after that statement.

"He had to stitch himself up dad; we need to take him to the hospital." I said it had been worrying me for a long time; I wanted to make sure the wound was free of infection and properly taken care of.

"Chandler!" Sebastian hissed, he obviously didn't like that idea, but I wasn't going to let him over look this and neither was my dad.

"No he's right; we need to get that checked out. I'm not saying that you didn't do a good job patching yourself I just want to make sure that everything is okay. Chandler and I will be able to sleep better if you get it checked out." He said somehow understanding how Sebastian was feeling.

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian spoke up again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sebastian asked a little unnerved.

"You're important to Chandler so you're important to me as well. Now c'mon we'd better get going." My dad said getting up from the table to put on a coat and his shoes.

I followed short after that, and Sebastian got up after me. The car ride there was quiet, there was nothing but the sound of the car and the soft play of music on the radio. Sebastian help my hand but looked out the window, I tried to figure out what he was thinking his eyes seemed busy and confused. This was a lot to take in. I don't think Sebastian had ever met anyone like my dad, not a lot of people understood him , he always acted differently than other people would think he would. It was still silent as we waited for the nurses to call Sebastian's name, but he kept a hold of my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured squeezing his hand.

"I know." He breathed out rubbing my knuckle with his thumb.

It was about twenty minutes before they called Sebastian's name. The wound wasn't infected thankfully, but he had to get new stitched, but thankfully they had some anesthetics to numb him with. It was a small wound so it didn't take long and we were back on our way home. Sebastian had fallen asleep in my lap during the car ride home.

"Do you think we should call his parents?" My dad asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up the brunet in my lap.

"Probably but I don't know their number." I said running a hand through Sebastian's hair absentmindedly.

"Who are his parents?" My dad asked glancing at us through the rearview mirror.

"The Smythe's, his dad's like a politician or something. I don't know about his mother tho. " I answered, I had gotten this information from Kurt when I had asked him about Sebastian's family.

Oh god Kurt. He would kill me when he found out that I was dating Sebastian, he'd probably have a aneurysm. Especially since in Kurt's book Sebastian was public enemy number one.

"Oh yeah I know Tim." My dad said after thinking for a while.

"What?' I asked confused a bit.

"Tim Smythe I met him at the bank once, a little unsociable." Dad said the last part almost like an afterthought.

"Like father like son I guess." I said smiling as I looked at Sebastian who was still passed out.

I still couldn't wrap my head around what was happening right now, everything was happening so fast I wish I could just stop time for a bit so I could figure everything out.

I felt waking Sebastian up when we got to me house, he looked so comfortable, but I couldn't carry him into the house and I didn't want my dad to have to do it. It took a few minutes because Sebastian just kept muttering things like: 'five more minutes', 'but I'm comfy', and 'we don't **have** to go inside.' We got inside and Sebastian made a b-line for the couch and made himself at home on it.

"I'll make you guys some breakfast okay?" My dad said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mr. Kiehl." Sebastian called out.

I was a little taken back by this.

"Since when are you so comfortable with my dad?" I asked sitting down next to Sebastian on the couch we immediately put his head in my lap once more.

"Since he started making me breakfast." Sebastian said as if that was common sense.

There was a something I had to tell Sebastian but I was a little afraid to say it to him because I didn't know how he would react, but I did anyway.

"We should call your parents and tell them were you are and that you're okay." I said, I knew what the reaction would be.

"No."

"Sebastian-" I protested.

Sebastian sat up looked at me with hard eyes, I shrunk down a few inches.

"Those selfish bastards don't need to know anything." Sebastian growled obviously very angry.

"But-"

"I SAID NO CHANDLER!" Sebastian barked and I flinched.

My dad hurried into the room ready to tell Sebastian off, but I stopped him.

"N-no dad it's okay." I squeaked out, I couldn't have my dad fighting all my battles.

Dad somehow understood and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and tugged over to the direction of my room.

" Let's talk about this in my room, okay?" I asked my voice soft and to be honest I was still a little scared.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, his eyes still hard, his jaw set as he nodded. We quietly made our way to my room; I closed the door and tried not to cry. Somehow now that we were alone my emotions had decided now was a good time to show themselves. Sebastian put hand under my chin and turned my head to look at him, I could feel tears on the boarder of my eyelids.

"I'm sorry I yelled babe that was mean of me, I'm not mad at you. It's just my parents are a bit of a sore spot, we've never really gotten along and they don't really care about me."Sebastian explained looking me right in the eyes.

I tried to tell him that he was wrong, that there was no way that there were parents that didn't care about their children if even just a little bit, but instead tears just started dripping down my cheeks. I hated being such a crybaby but I couldn't help it. Sebastian pulled me into a hug, one of his hands drawing circles into my lower back whispering apologies to me. I don't know what I was upset most about; Sebastian yelling at me or the fact that Sebastian thinks that his parents don't love him. After I had calmed down I decided that we would wait a while to talk about the parent issue and we headed back down to wait for breakfast to get done.

After breakfast my dad left to go to work which surprised Sebastian especially since he had caught us mid sex last time. However, we didn't try again I didn't want to hurt Sebastian's stitches or anything so we stuck to having a movie marathon. We watched all sorts of movies: Action ,horror, family and comedy. Sebastian even watched some musicals and I was surprised to find out that he knew the words to most of the songs of Moulin Rouge and West Side Story. He told me that he had a guilty pleasure from musicals as he blushed a little. When night time rolled around my Dad gave Sebastian the choice of either sleeping in my bed or the couch. Again Sebastian was a little surprised but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and chose to sleep in my bed. And again we didn't do anything.

It was a little bit past midnight when I was woken by a strangled gasp I was alarmed to find out that it was Sebastian who had made the noise. The brunet was tossing around a bit, his body in a cold sweat as he muttered something. Sebastian was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that. I shook him a bit trying to wake up but he just kept moving around and groaning in his sleep, the words he was muttering became louder.

"No….stop…don't…" Sebastian pleaded to some invisible assailant.

"Sebastian wake up." I said shaking him a little harder.

His face scrunched up in pain as he let out another painful groan thrashing about a bit more violently.

"don't hurt me please…." The brunet cried miserably and it just about broke my heart.

"Sebastian, baby please wake up, please!" I pleaded tears stinging my eyes.

Suddenly Sebastian sat up, his eyes snapping open as he yelled out, "DAD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"


	7. Behind my eyelids when I'm all alone

Sebastian's eyes darted around the room trying to figure out where he was, he panted harshly as beads of sweat ran down his neck. I placed a hand on his shoulder; he jumped and grabbed my wrist so hard I was sure this time that it was going to bruise. Like last time Sebastian quickly let go.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out; I could tell he was still a little bit frazzled from his nightmare.

"It's okay, it's all okay." I assured, I wasn't talking about my wrist, I could really care less about my wrist.

Tears fought their way to Sebastian's green eyes, but he refused to let them free, he refused to let me see him cry. Sebastian gently grabbed my wrist and pressed a few kisses to the already bruising skin. Sebastian lifted his head and connected his lips with min. He pushed me back into the bed, his body on top of mine. , He wasn't going as far as to make out with me; he just kept pressing his lips to mine, just trying to feel me to know that I was still here.

"I'm here Sebastian. I'm not going anywhere." I assured him once more and the dam between him and his emotions broke and he was soon silently sobbing into my neck, I put my hand on the back of his head, my fingers running through his hair. I used my other hand to rub circles into his back. I felt like crying myself, Sebastian's life was more of a mess than I had previously thought and all I could do was hold him until he was done crying. We fell asleep like that, my arms around him, however, when I woke up Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I had originally thought that maybe Sebastian had gotten up early and would be waiting for me downstairs but that wasn't the case.

Which was why I was surprised when I saw him on the bus. He had changed his clothes and he looked the same as when I had first seen him. Sebastian had his headphones in and he didn't even look at me. I felt a pang in my heart. Did everything that had happened to us mean nothing? Kurt pulled me into the seat next to him. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years and to tell you the truth I was over the moon to see him, he looked the same still perfect.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Kurt asked taking my hand in his.

My eyes flickered over to Sebastian but he was still ignoring me. Kurt saw this and was worried that I was remembering what he had done to me.

"Don't worry; I would let him touch you ever again." Kurt said glaring at Sebastian, but the delinquent didn't turn around.

I wanted to tell Kurt that it was alright, that Sebastian and I were on good terms, but I couldn't. I couldn't admit that I had been fooling around with someone who Kurt thought was the scum of the earth. Plus I didn't even know what my relationship with Sebastian was. I know I told my dad that he was my boyfriend, but now I wasn't so sure. If we were then why was he ignoring me like this?

Algebra 2 rolled around and I had hoped that Sebastian would talk to me there, that maybe the whole thing on the bus was because Kurt was there, but again this wasn't the case. He sat at his desk with his head down, eyes closed and music blaring loudly from his headphones. I sat down next to him at a desk that was pushed up against his. Sebastian didn't stir so I assumed he was asleep. No one said anything about him, not even Mr. Shue, they just kind of ignored him. I put my hand on his back to give him a backrub thinking that maybe the was stressed or something and suddenly Sebastian's eyes shot open and he glared at me so hard that I felt myself shrink into my seat. I retracted my hand and felt mixed feelings of confusion and hurt.

During lunch Kurt tried his best to cheer me up by talking about things I liked, but my mind was somewhere else. Kurt sensed this and left me alone as he talked to Blaine about peach colored shoe polish or something. I couldn't figure Sebastian out, he seemed different everyday with no explanation whatsoever. Given he did explain himself about the slushiee incident, but everything else was a mystery. The rest of the school day was a big blur I couldn't concentrate on anything; all I could think about was Sebastian. Why was he acting like this? Why was he ignoring me? And what was that nightmare about and why had it spooked him so bad? I was brought back to attention when a teacher called on me, I turned red as I told her that I wasn't paying attention and she looked a little shocked, but continued on with her lesson.

After school I stopped by the theater, Sebastian still had detention and I was hoping to find him there and to my relief he was. The set Sebastian was painted for the drama department looked really nice he certainly had a talent for art. The brunet sat cross-legged on the ground a paint brush in his hand, a bucket of paint to his side, paint covered jeans and a missing leather jacket that had been left in an auditorium chair along with his ratty backpack. He was meticulously working on a patch of grass. I walked closer as quietly as I could, he face was hard with concentration and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. I walked onto the stage and sat down next to him, I smiled to myself because he still hadn't noticed me. It was so nice to see Sebastian intently working on something and it was so weird to see his guard down so low. It was a few minutes before Sebastian realized I was there, he turned to put some more paint on his brush and jumped almost a foot in the air when he was me.

"Shit Chandler, you scared me! You always seem to sneak up behind me when I'm here." Sebastian exclaimed continuing on with putting paint onto his brush.

I giggled a bit; smiling wide and when Sebastian saw this smile his face seemed to soften and it looked like he had just let out a breath he had been holding for a long time.

"Good you're smiling again." Sebastian commented with a beginning of a smile of his own growing on his lips.

"Need any help?" I asked. I was no artist but I could color inside the lines.

"Sure there's a brush over there." Sebastian said gesturing with his head over at a pile of paint brushes on the floor that was accompanied by a couple of other cans paint in all different colors.

I hurried over to grab one and when I looked back Sebastian was even more concentrated on his work it make me happy to see something that Sebastian was passionate about and that he enjoyed and be able to see him in his element. I came back and sat down on the other side of the paint can. I dipped my brush into the green paint and stared at the canvas in front of me, I saw how well Sebastian was painting the grass and I felt incompetent. There was no way I would be able to do this as well as Sebastian did.

"Hop to it Blondie." Sebastian called rising a pierce eyebrow is my direction.

"I'm just going to ruin it.' I protested moving to put the brush back into the can in defeat.

"It'll be just fine, start painting if you mess up I'll fix it so don't worry." He reassured me putting out a hand to stop me quitting.

I stared at the canvas again I still couldn't do anything; it looked so nice I didn't want to mess all of Sebastian's hard efforts up. I heard Sebastian sign and he started crawling over to me, he took my right hand, the hand that held the paint brush, into his as he put his other hand on my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Sebastian guided my hand up to the canvas and helped me begin painting the grass with small, quick strokes.

"There see? It's not so bad." Sebastian chuckled his breath hot on my neck.

"You better not get any paint on my outfit." I said gesturing to his white shirt that was now mostly green.

Sebastian grinned devilishly has he lifted the brush and drew a line on my face, I gasped as I felt the cold paint on my skin.

"What? I didn't get it on your outfit." Sebastian said with the smuggest look I've ever seen plastered onto his face.

I ripped the brush out of his hand began to write my name onto one of his bare arms. Sebastian chuckled, but he didn't move.

"Alright, alright you got your revenge. Can we go back to painting?" Sebastian asked grabbing my hand again.

"You're a punk." I fumed but let him once more guide the brush against the canvas.

"I know babe." Sebastian said kissing me on my now green cheek, he was lucky the paint dried fast and that he didn't come back with green lips although that would have been funny.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Sebastian spoke up again.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you on the bus and during math class." Sebastian whispered softly kissing my shoulder.

"Do I get an explanation?" I asked watching the lines of green appear from the brush.

"One, Hummel, he would kill me if he found out either that or explode into a pile of rage and rainbow glitter. Two, I didn't know what Karofsky, Puck or Azmio would do to you if they found out. I think we should keep our relationship a secret for a while. Is that okay babe?" Sebastian asked sincerely.

"Okay." I replied.

I waited a while before asking him a question that had never left my mind since last night.

"Do you always have nightmares?" I asked

There was another moment of silence before Sebastian answered.

"Not really, last night was just a fluke don't worry about it." He replied nudging me lovingly.

I knew he was lying, I knew there was something bothering that there was something more than what he was willing to tell me, but I wasn't going to be able drag it out of him like this. So I let it go for now, but it would always be in the back of my mind.

After a while Sebastian made me take over because I wasn't really helping when Sebastian was still doing all of the work. I was still worried that I wasn't doing a good job but Sebastian kept assuring me that I was. My arm was tired when the time was up and I followed Sebastian back into one of the changing rooms where there was a bathroom to was the paint off my cheek and to help clean the brushes. It was a small bathroom with no mirrors so Sebastian had to get the paint off because I wouldn't be able to tell whether I got it or not and on top of that we were practically pushed flush together. I was still blushing after we got out of there. We hung around on the stage for a couple minutes afterwards, I didn't have anywhere to go and Sebastian had packed snacks. And by snack I mean a bag of Doritos and a bottle of coke to share.

"It's like a little picnic." I commented taking a bite of my chip.

"Yeah, the shittest picnic known to man." Sebastian scoffed setting his jaw.

"Even so, I think it's perfect." I said smiling sweetly.

Sebastian leaned forward, his lips crashing onto mine. This kiss was mostly tongue and all I could taste was Doritos, coke and Sebastian. Suddenly the theater door swung open.

"Well, well what do we have here? I couple of fags fucking on the stage?"


	8. The Truth

We pulled apart so fast I almost fell to the ground. Standing in the door way was a boy not much taller than Sebastian with tattered jeans, black converses with holes in them, a white shirt like Sebastian's except the sleeves had been ripped off. I knew who it was; there was only one person here with a Mohawk like that. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What the fuck do you want Puckerman?" Sebastian hissed for whatever reason he didn't seemed too scared of the male, "Don't you have Berry face to be sucking?"

"Shut your mouth you little shit. If you tell anyone I'll tell Karofsky about your little boyfriend and you might as well pay for the funeral yourself." Puck growled making his way up onto the stage.

"If you do I'm going after Berry and there's nothing you can do about it." Sebastian warned cocking an eyebrow.

Puck flipped the brunet off as he sat down across from us commandeering the Doritos bag.

"Sebastian?" I asked concerned, wasn't this one of the guys I was supposed to be hiding from?

"I kinda lied, you don't have to worry about Puck. I found him taking Rachel Berry on a date so I've got him under blackmail, but since he knows about us it kinda negates my blackmail, but since we're in the same boat he promised never to tell." Sebastian confessed and Puck waved in response.

"I don't blame you Smythe if I was gay I wouldn't be able to resist point Dexter here." Puck said with a mouth full of Doritos as he jabbed a thumb at me.

"I'll kick your ass." Sebastian growled giving Puck one more death glare.

"So this is what you guys call a date? It sucks balls and maybe literally if you guys are ya know doin' that." Puck said with a smirk.

I felt my face heat up and Sebastian just rolled his eyes, readjusting himself from his seat.

"We were this fucking close." Sebastian breathed out his index and finger indicating what he was saying.

"Get some Smythe." Puck cheered with a light smile.

"I would've if his dad hadn't walked in on us." Sebastian explained before adding, "I'm just lucky his dad's nice."

"At least his dad approves of you; Rachel's dads don't want anything to do with me." Puck said looking pissed off as he bit into a chip.

'Rachel?" I asked I only knew about a handful of people in this school. I think Kurt had mentioned her but I had never seen her before let alone talked to her.

"She's the most annoying bitch every." Sebastian groaned rubbing his temples.

"Watch it Smythe, at least I'm not banging blond Double Dee here." Puck hissed gesturing it me.

"At least I don't make obscure 90s cartoon references." Sebastian shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Alright boys that's enough." I said they were acting like teenage girls.

After a while Puck finally got bored of us and left with the Doritos bag still in his hands and Sebastian warned me never to bring food around puck or else I'd never see it again. I actually liked Puck even though he seemed filthier than Sebastian when it came to his mouth and his explicate knowledge of all things related to sex. Still he seemed like a helpful person and Sebastian seemed to get along with him through all the banter. After Puck left it was just me and Sebastian again, however, it was late and my dad would be concerned.

"Do you want to stay over again?" I asked as we made our ways down the stairs.

"I can't tonight." Sebastian said and he refused to elaborate.

"Then can my dad give you a ride home?" I offered, since we rode the same bus he must live relatively close to me.

"Nah I'll walk." Sebastian said putting on his worn leather jacket.

"Are you sure? I'd be quicker for my dad to drop you off." I said still trying to convince him to lean on me a little.

"I'm sure, I need the exercise." Sebastian said throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Sebastian shot down all of my suggestions and got a little frustrated at my constant insisting and ended up yelling at me. The brunet quickly pressed a kiss to my lips apologizing in a smooth, soft voice. I gave up asking, there were just somethings you couldn't force Sebastian Smythe to do. Sebastian waited for me while my dad to come pick me up. We were in a hidden crook outside the school were we could see the parking lot but no one could see us. Sebastian seemed to be more clingy than usual, his arms securely around my waist, kissing my forehead and my neck tenderly. I almost asked what the matter was but something told me that he wasn't going to tell me just yet.

My dad showed up soon and I had to leave Sebastian behind, he was almost reluctant but he let go anyway. I watched out the back at him until he was nothing but a small black dot. He looked so sad while we drove away and for the rest of the day all I could do was worry about him. My dad was also worried, but I just said I was tired. I didn't know if Sebastian would have wanted me to tell my dad about everything that had happened. I barely ate anything that night and stayed up just staring that the ceiling thinking about everything.

I was startled when there was a knock at my window, I should've known that it was him but I was still surprised when I lifted up my curtains and Sebastian was sitting on the window sill waiting for me to open the window for him. I promptly did so and Sebastian climbed into my room, without any injuries this time. At least I hoped.

"I thought you weren't staying over tonight?" I asked closing the window after I knew he was all the way in.

"I changed my mind." He said his voice sounded cold and unfriendly, he was turned around so I couldn't see his face..

"What's wrong Bas?" I asked, the nickname just rolling off my tongue .

"Nothing, let's just go to bed." Sebastian said in a serious tone, going to crawl under my covers.

"Do you want some dinner? I can reheat the leftovers." I suggested, maybe he was off because he was hungry.

"Just get in the damn bed with me." Sebastian snapped with a slight growl.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder.

He spun around quickly, grabbing my arm, his face being illuminated by the moon. I gasped when I saw it, he had a huge black eye stretching across most of his face, his lip was split open and still bleeding. He looked broken and sad, like a small child.

"Sebastian who did this to you?" I asked, a hand gently tracing the bruise.

"No one." Sebastian said not looking into my eyes.

"Well you couldn't have done this to yourself, now tell me who." I demanded, being assertive for once in my life.

Sebastian stayed silent, still refusing to look at me. Why did he have to be like this? Why did the first person that I ever really like, who ever really like me back have to be so stubborn and wouldn't even let me help him when he was in danger.

"Please Sebastian, I just don't like seeing you get hurt." I pleaded, I could feel tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill over.

Sebastian saw this and took a deep breath before finally deciding to tell me the truth. His green eyes met mine and I swore that he was looking deep into my soul.

"It was my Dad."


End file.
